Wigglytuff
| textcolor=white| name=Wigglytuff| jname=(プクリン Pukurin)| image= | ndex=#040| evofrom=Jigglypuff| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= Wig-lee-tuff | hp=140| atk=70| def=45| satk=75| sdef=50| spd=45| total=425| species=Balloon Pokémon| type= | height=3'03"| weight=26.5 lbs.| ability=Cute Charm| color='Pink'| gender=75% ♀/25% ♂ }} '''Wigglytuff '''is a -type Pokémon, and is evolved from Jigglypuff by the use of a Moon Stone. It is a pink, oval shaped Pokémon that lulls it's enemies to sleep using Sing, like Jigglypuff and Igglybuff. It is Green's first Pokemon in the manga and it was a Jigglypuff that time. Game Info Wigglytuff appeared in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, as the leader of a guild. It becomes the ruler of all things bad for your graduation. Game Locations |pokemon = Wigglytuff |redblue = Cerulean Cave |rbrarity = Rare |yellow = Rocket Game Corner |yrarity = Unlimited |goldsilver = Evolve Jigglypuff |gsrarity = None |crystal = Evolve Jigglypuff |crarity = None |rubysapphire = Evolve Jigglypuff |rsrarity = None |emerald = Evolve Jigglypuff |erarity = None |fireredleafgreen = Evolve Jigglypuff |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Evolve Jigglypuff |dprarity = None |platinum = Evolve Jigglypuff |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Jigglypuff |hgssrarity = None }} Pokédex Entries | txtcolor=white| redblue=The body is soft and rubbery. When angered, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size.| yellow=Its body is full of elasticity. By inhaling deeply, it can continue to inflate itself without limit.| gold=Their fur feels so good that if two of them snuggle together, they won't want to be separated.| silver=It has a very fine fur. Take care not to make it angry, or it may inflate steadily and hit with a Body Slam.| crystal=The rich, fluffy fur that covers its body feels so good that anyone who feels it can't stop touching it.| ruby=Wigglytuff has large, saucerlike eyes. The surfaces of its eyes are always covered with a thin layer of tears. If any dust gets in this Pokémon's eyes, it is quickly washed away.| sapphire=Wigglytuff's body is very flexible. By inhaling deeply, this Pokémon can inflate itself seemingly without end. Once inflated, Wigglytuff bounces along lightly like a balloon.| emerald=Its fur is the ultimate in luxuriousness. Sleeping alongside a Wifflytuff is simply divine. Its body expands seemingly without end when it inhales.| firered=Its fur is extremely fine, dense, and supple. The exquisitely pleasant fur conveys an image of luxury.| leafgreen=The body is soft and rubbery. When angered, it will suck in air and inflate itself to an enormous size.| diamond=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air.| pearl=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air.| platinum=Its fine fur feels sublime to the touch. It can expand its body by inhaling air.| heartgold=Their fur feels so good that if two of them snuggle together, they won't want to be separated.| soulsilver=It has a very fine fur. Take care not to make it angry, or it may inflate steadily and hit with a Body Slam.| }} Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Pokémon